Fallen Hero's
by JupLuna
Summary: What would happen if Gohan were to have accepted Vegeta's proposal and joined him in ruling over the earth after Frieza's demise?


Warning: Spelling of names comes from what we have viewed and seen…unfortunately…there are quite a few different options…so we use what we see fit in using.

Authors' Note: Welcome all to this lovely adventure in DBZ history. SSJSkaterTrunks and I have come up with an amazing idea. I posed the question…What would happen if Gohan were to have accepted Vegeta's proposal and joined him in ruling over the earth after Frieza's demise? Our answer was semi-evil and cooler Gohan and leather and spandex wearing Veggie bad ass…or Bad Man…either way…we burn the pink shirt. Pink…::shudders::

Disclaimer: Although SSJSkaterTrunks and I would love to actually own the characters and the show…unfortunately we don't. Although we do house them from time to time…usually after major fights with wives, girl friends, or each other. We use their likeness for our own cruel and sick ways, but always return them, as they should be…mostly anyway.

Authors' Note II: Since this is the new and improved story, Gohan will be VERY out of character, at least around Vegeta. Vegeta will probably be his normal asshole but sexy self. As for anything else…this is a "bad guy" story. Goku or Kakarot as Veggie calls him will not be making a heroic entrance…Mr. All powerful Super Saiyan will not be making a grand entrance…mainly because we're tired of good guy stories. Not to mention SSJSkaterTrunks thinks he's a baka and doesn't like him…I at least tolerate him because of comedy relief. Hmm, Jester Goku…we might use that sometime. I think Veggie-sama might like that.

Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the show.

****

The Night It All Went To Hell

Gohan really didn't know what to think. One moment he's standing there hoping for his father's safe return, the next he's excepting Vegeta's offer of helping him control the world. He really didn't understand why he did what he did. It was as if some part of him felt the need to believe in all that Vegeta was.

He turned in his bed to look out the window. His mother had been furious, that was to be expected. It was also expected that Piccolo would understand his choice. The look in Piccolo's eyes hurt him though. It was as if he knew that some how Gohan would follow the older man. What surprised him was Krillin agreeing to stay and join him. Vegeta had just laughed at the absurdity of a Saiyan, even a half Saiyan, working and training with someone as weak as the dwarf monk.

Gohan slowly closed his eyes. He was only eight, what did these people, his friends and family, expect from him? They expected him to be his father that's what. It angered him to know that he was being made to fill the shoes of someone like his father. He would never be like him. He briefly wondered if that was the reason that Krillin had decided to stay with him, to be a substitute, but he shook the idea from his thoughts. Krillin had always been second best when Goku was considered. He could never be as strong, as kind, or as innocently naïve as his best friend, and yes, he was jealous.

He got out of bed and slowly walked to the window. No longer in his own home, Gohan watched as the stars surrounded trees and a vast city. His mother, flesh and blood had told him that he was no longer welcome at home. He couldn't blame her, what would she want with an evil overlord's lackey for a son? The stars seemed different from here. Everything was different, even the taste of the air. He had never truly liked the city. All the industry and pollution just congested the sky. He was a nature person at heart.

Gohan went suddenly still. It was late; no one should have been up at this hour, yet there was Yamcha walking across the lawn away from the house. Gohan quickly wondered if Bulma had kicked him out already, or if he left because of Vegeta, but the cries of alarm from somewhere in the house had his blood pumping faster.

Quickly Gohan ran out his door and down the stairs to the main floor. Krillin was standing there with a shocked look on his face. Gohan turned to look at what Krillin was staring at when he noticed Bulma kneeling on the floor, her face red with anger. Vegeta was holding her head down slightly in a bow.

"This is what you will do when I walk into a room. Do you understand?" Vegeta asked with a slight smirk.

"Go to hell." Bulma spat as she tried to get free.

"It looks like I will have to break your spirit." Vegeta said pulling her up by her hair. "Perhaps warming my bed tonight will remind you of who your lord is."

Bulma growled. Gohan stepped forward. "Let her go Vegeta."

Vegeta slowly looked down. "What do you want halfling? Is she your bitch?" The man laughed.

Gohan clenched his fists. "I will not allow you to harm her."

Vegeta threw Bulma to the floor. Krillin quickly pulled her away. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do, boy? If I remember correctly you agreed to serve me."

Gohan glared. "I agreed as long as none of my friends were hurt in the process. A true leader would not deliberately lie to the only followers he had. It wouldn't be in his best interest."

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his shirt and lifted him growling in his face. "Are you threatening me little boy?"

Gohan didn't flinch, but stared Vegeta down. "No threat, but since you don't know anything about the people of this world, it would be in your best interest not to harm the daughter of the top scientist in the world."

Vegeta seemed to ponder this before throwing Gohan aside. "You may be useful after all, halfling." He turned quickly and walked back into the room he had taken.

The next morning proved to be entertaining. Vegeta had woken Gohan and Krillin up at dawn to train. He said nothing all morning, just continuously attacked Gohan and Krillin. When Gohan and Krillin thought they were done for the day, Vegeta caught them off guard and started sparing with them again.

"You two are pathetic. No wonder you couldn't beat Frieza." Vegeta laughed.

Gohan glared. "At least I survived. You died up there on Namek." He mumbled under his breath.

Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and held tight. "Say that again boy and see who survives."

Gohan's eyes slanted and they started glowing. Vegeta dropped him. "You can't be that powerful yet."

Krillin tried to calm the youth down. "I would warn you against that Vegeta. None of us know how powerful Gohan really is, but he's fiercely protective. Before he had any proper training he had already gained enough power to push Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone, when neither Piccolo or Goku could over power him."

Vegeta looked thoughtfully at Gohan. "He's not as powerful as I am, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was more powerful then that baka Kakarot could ever be. With a little training he might live up to the position he is actually in." He turned to walk back inside the house.

Krillin held onto Gohan's shoulders. "Listen to me kid. You don't want to go making enemies with this guy, not now. He's not worth it."

Gohan sighed and looked across the yard to where the Nameks were gathered. "You're right, Krillin. I'm just not used to being bossed around I guess."

Krillin laughed. "You better get used to it, Goku would have my hide if anything happened to you."

Gohan looked at Krillin. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Krillin looked to the sky. "I really don't know Gohan, but if he did, things won't be the same with him. He's going to want to stop Vegeta from taking over the world, and in doing that you may have to fight him."

Gohan nodded. "I don't know why I joined Vegeta and I know my father wouldn't have approved, but I don't think Vegeta's all that evil. He just wants a place to call home, a place that he can protect better then he protected his own planet."

Krillin nodded. "You maybe right, but that still doesn't make him right in all that he does."

Gohan smiled. "He's a spoiled prince, how do you expect him to act?"

Well, that's just a little prolog thing. The next chapter is up to SSJSkaterTrunks.

Enjoy and please review! ^_^


End file.
